AFTER (Special JoyDay)
by Jie Yoo Park137
Summary: Kyuhyun percaya jika cinta berpihak pada waktu. Cintanya yang lebih dari 8 tahun pada Sungmin tak pernah berkurang, Kyuhyun percaya itu. ff Kyumin Special JoyDay/Yaoi/RnR/Typo


**Title : AFTER**

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun And Other Cast

Rating : T+

Genre : Romance,Tragedy, little hurt

.

WARNING!

YAOI/BL

M-PREG

Typos

.

Didedikasikan untuk semua Joyer yang mencintai Kyumin. FF ini saya tulis untuk memperingati Joyer Day.

DLDR!

Well...

SELAMAT MEMBACAAA...

.

-o0o-

.

_Fukushima, 11 Maret 2011._

Krriiing...

Krriiiing...

"_Hallo_,"

"Kau ada dirumah ?."

"Iya, kau sudah menjemput Yejin ?."

"Kami kini dalam mobil bersama dalam perjalanan pulang... '_Eomma_! aku mencintaimu!'," ada suara pekikan dari sambungan telepon, itu suara anak perempuannya yang terdengar setelah suaminya berucap. Anak semata wayangnya yang baru berusia enam tahun.

"Sama, _eomma_ juga mencintaimu," jawab Sungmin tersenyum, dia tahu kini _ponsel_ suaminya ada pada putri mereka.

"_Eomma_ tidak mencintai _appa_ ?," tanya Yejin dari seberang yang membuat senyuman _eomma_nya semakin lebar.

"Tentu saja, _eomma_ sangat mencintaimu dan juga _appa_. _Eomma_ tunggu di rumah ya, _eomma_ ingin mendengar ceritamu di sekolah hari ini,"

"Iya,"

" Setengah jam lagi kami akan sampai rumah. Apa ada yang ingin kau beli ?, biar sekalian aku membelikannya."

"Tidak ada, kalian pulang saja. Sampai jumpa dirumah..."

"Iya, aku mencintaimu..."

Pipp,

Sambungan telepon pun di tutup. Setelah mendengar ucapan cinta suaminya Sungmin meletakkan kembali ganggang telepon pada tempatnya saraya kembali tersenyum tipis. Di liriknya jam yang berbentuk persegi berwarna hitam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 14.39. Hari yang sebenarnya sudah menjelang sore namun terlihat sangat cerah.

Masih bisa dirasakan segatan panas matahari menembus jendela kaca di rumah mereka. Sungmin berjalan menuju dapur rumahnya mengingat sudah saatnya memulai untuk memasak menu makan malam hari ini. ia mulai mengeluarkan berbagai macam sayuran dari dalam kulkas kemudian mencucinya sambil sekali-kali bersenandung ria.

PRAANG,

Sungmin terkejut, gelas dalam lemari yang terbuka tiba-tiba jatuh dan pecah dilantai. Tanpa sadar matanya menangkap gerakan lampu hias yang menggantung di dapur juga mulai bergerak mengayun. Sungmin tertegun sejenak, hingga di kejutkan kembali dengan bunyi benda yang jatuh pecah dilantai, salah satunya pigura besar di dinding. Foto keluarga kecilnya.

PRAANG!

PRAANG!

BRAAAK!,

Dia hampir saja tertimpa lemari kayu yang jatuh tepat di sisi kirinya. Sungmin berlari meninggalkan dapur berusaha bisa keluar dari rumahnya, berjalan terhuyung-huyung karena rumahnya terasa bergetar hebat. Semua perabotan rumahnya sudah hancur jatuh di lantai. Dinding rumahnyapun sudah mulai retak di sana-sini. Pelapon rumahnya sebagian sudah runtuh dan beberapa bongkahannya tiba-tiba menimpa kepala Sungmin hingga mengeluarkan darah dari pelipisnya. Getaran ini semakin hebat, dapur yang lima menit lalu masih baik-baik saja kini sudah hancur lebur begitu pula dengan lantai atas rumahnya yang sudah ambruk. Sungmin yang kini tersungkur lemas dilantai berusaha untuk berdiri namun ia tak sanggup, kaki kanannya terjepit beton rumah yang membuat ia tidak bisa bangun. Sungmin sudah menangis kesakitan dan pasrah.

"Ya Tuhan, tolong aku, selamatkan keluargaku..." hanya itu kata yang sedari tadi dia ucapkan sambil berusaha menarik kakinya yang tertimpa beton. Sungmin perpegang pada sisi lemari yang ada di dekatnya yang menjadi penopangnya saat ini. Getaran hebat terasa semakin menjadi - jadi. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sungmin berhasil menarik kakinya. Rumah beserta isinya runtuh, dan semuanya pun...gelap.

.

-o0o-

.

"Tim kita akan segera berangkat untuk mengevakuasi semua korban. Persiapkan diri kalian, malam ini kita akan berangkat" seru ketua tim Pencarian dan penyelamatan kepada semua anak buahnya yang tergabung dalam satuan tim SAR. Tim yang bertugas untuk membantu Jepang usai gempa 8,9 SR mengguncang negara itu yang disusul hantaman tsunami.

PBB pada Jumat malam telah mengumumkan bahwa empat tim pencarian dan tim evakuasi dari Australia, Selandia Baru, Korea Selatan dan Amerika Serikat, sedang dalam perjalanan setelah Jepang meminta bantuan.

"Kyuhyun- _ah ,_ kau baik-baik saja ?," tanya seseorang dari samping Kyuhyun seraya menepuk bahunya. Kyuhyun hanya merespon dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya sambil menganggukan kepalanya pelan, "Hm, aku baik-baik saja _hyung_," jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menatap teman sebelahnya yang bertanya tadi, matanya masih fokus memandang sang ketua.

Cho Kyuhyun adalah salah satu anggota tim SAR Korea Selatan. Dia baru bergabung beberapa bulan yang lalu setelah melewati berbagai proses latihan dan karantina. Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya dia bertugas ikut menangani musibah besar yang menimpa negara Sakura tersebut.

"Dua jam lagi kita akan berangkat sesuai perintah dari pusat. Persiapkan diri kalian dari sekarang!,". usai memberikan aba-aba terakhir, ketua tim pun keluar meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kau tak usah khawatir, aku tahu ini tugas pertama bagimu jadi wajar saja kau sedikit gugup apalagi kali ini yang kita tangani bencana alam. Jangan cemas, rileks saja" teman sebelahnya kembali bicara panjang seolah mengerti apa yang sedang Kyuhyun pikirkan.

"Terima kasih Yunho _hyung_, sebenarnya aku tak khawatir, hanya saja..." Kyuhyun menggantung kalimatnya

"Ya ?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Mungkin kau benar, aku sedikit gugup."

"Jangan gugup oke ?. ya sudah kita tak mempunyai waktu banyak. Segeralah bersiap-siap, jangan lupa kabari orang tuamu,"

"Ya, sekali lagi terima kasih Yunho _hyung._" setelah orang yang bernama Yunho itu pergi, Kyuhyun kembali berkutat dengan pikirannya. Kabar terjadi gempa dan tsunami di Jepang membuat perasaannya di rundung oleh ke khawatiran yang mendalam. Ada berbagai hal yang tidak enak mengganjal di hatinya.

Kyuhyun menautkan kedua tangannya berdo'a, berusaha menenangkan hatinya.

"Tuhan, semoga yang terjadi tidak seperti yang ku pikirkan dan semua akan baik-baik saja...Amin," Kyuhyun membuka matanya lalu berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti semua orang yang berbondong-bondong keluar ruangan.

.

-o0o-

.

Pesawat tim SAR dari berbagai negara telah mendarat empat jam yang lalu. Pengevakuasian korban di hari pertama memang masih banyak kendala. Mengingat terjadi tsunami besar yang menyebabkan kerusakan kota yang sangat parah. Tak bisa di bayangkan berapa banyak korban yang meninggal dunia akibat bencana ini. Tsunami telah membuat kota-kota di Jepang luluh lantak. Api dengan ketinggian sekitar delapan kaki menerjang ruman-rumah, pabrik-pabrik, dan gedung-gedung di negara tersebut.

Disinilah, di dalam sebuah tempat pengungsian terdapat ribuan korban yang selamat mengungsi. Sebagian mendapatkan perawatan medis akibat luka-luka yang mereka alami saat terjadi gempa.

Sungmin baru saja sadar dari pingsan yang hampir semalaman. Dengan badan yang masih terasa sakit dia berusaha bangun dan alangkah terkejutnya saat dia mendapati dirinya duduk di antara ribuan manusia yang mengalami hal sepertinya.

Sempat terpikirkan bahwa semua kejadian sebelum dia pingsan hanyalah sebuah mimpi, mimpi yang sangat buruk. Hingga dia menyadari beberapa kejadian yang mulai berputar di dalam otaknya, mulai dari dia mengangkat telepon dari suami dan anaknya hingga saat semua getaran hebat itu terjadi di dalam rumahnya sepuluh menit setelah dia menutup telepon.

Pikirannya masih berkutat dengan sendirinya, terakhir yang dia ingat sebelum semuanya gelap dia sempat masuk kedalam lemari kayu yang terdapat di ruang tengah rumahnya. Tanpa sadar air mata Sungmin keluar dengan sendirinya saat mendapati kenyataan bahwa semua itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Yejin..." satu nama yang pertama dia pikirkan dan ia ucap, nama putrinya. Sungmin melihat keseluruh pejuru berusaha mencari sosok kecil anak kandungnya itu.

"Yejin, kalian dimana..." bibirnya mulai bergetar saat tak mendapati anak dan suaminya,Choi Siwon. Sungmin berusaha untuk berdiri.

"Akkhh..." rintihnya saat merasakan kaki kanannya berdenyut sakit. Kaki kanannya kini di lilit perban dari pergelangan kaki hingga lutut, begitu juga kepalanya juga di lilit perban. Meskipun begitu dia tetap berusaha berjalan melewati kerumunan manusia yang juga menjadi korban yang selamat.

"Yejin...Yejin...Siwon-_ah._" pandangannya mengedar ke segala arah mencari dua orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya yaitu suami dan anaknya.

"Yejin...Siwon-_ah_..."

"Tuhan, kumohon..." tangisan Sungmin semakin menjadi-jadi saat tetap tidak menemukan suami dan anaknya. Ketakutan mulai melanda hati Sungmin, ketakutan akan hal buruk yang menimpa anak dan suaminya.

"Permisi, apa anda melihat seorang anak perempuan berusia enam tahun ?." dia kesekian kali bertanya dengan setiap orang yang sibuk berlalu lalang dan lagi-lagi dia di acuhkan. Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sia-sia.

"Apa yang anda lakukan disini, disini sangat berbahaya. Cepatlah kembali ketempat pengungsian," seru seorang laki-laki tua yang merupakan salah satu dari tim evakuasi bencana. Sungmin tetap tak peduli dengan semua yang orang itu katakan, yang ada di kepalanya sekarang adalah bagaimana agar dia dapat menemukan suami dan anaknya.

"Hei, dengar kataku. Disini berbahaya, sebaiknya anda kembali !"

"Tidak, sebelum aku menemukan keluargaku!." jawabnya sambil berjalan tertatih-tatih. Lelaki tua itu bisa mengerti, mungkin dia salah satu korban yang kehilangan keluarganya pikir si lelaki tua . Ia tetap berusaha menahan Sungmin agar tidak berjalan terlalu jauh.

"Mencari korban adalah tugas kami, lebih baik anda kembali," kali ini ia bicara lebih pelan.

"TIDAK! Aku yang akan mencari keluargaku sendiri!" Sungmin kini sudah tersulut emosi, hingga dia kembali merasakan kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Lelaki tua itu akhirnya menyerah atas Sungmin yang tetap bersikeras mencari suami dan anaknya. Belum jauh dia berjalan, saat kembali menengok kebelakang dia mendapati Sungmin sudah tergeletak pingsan di tanah. Dengan sigap dia memapah Sungmin kembali ke tempat pengungsian agar kembali mendapatkan perawatan medis.

.

-o0o-

.

Sudah menjelang sore hari, evakuasi korban untuk sementara di hentikan. Waktu ini di manfaatkan untuk beristirahat sejenak oleh semua anggota tim.

"Haaah... hari ini cukup melelahkan." ucap Yunho lalu duduk di lantai yang beralaskan karpet hitam.

"Kau mau kemana, kelihatannya sangat terburu-buru ?" tanyanya saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah dalam keadaan memakai baju yang bersih.

"Aku harus memeriksa sesuatu _hyung,_"

"Memeriksa, maksudmu ?" kening Yunho bertaut tak mengerti maksud ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku harus ketempat pengungsian, aku ingin mencari seseorang. Lebih tepatnya satu keluarga." jawab Kyuhyun menjelaskan

"Kau mempunyai keluarga di sini, apa mereka juga korban ?"

"Nanti saja ku jelaskan _hyung_, aku tak punya waktu banyak. Aku berangkat dulu." jawab Kyuhyun lagi lalu keluar dengan tergesa-gesa.

.

-o0o-

.

"Apa disini ada seseorang yang bernama Lee Sungmin ?," tanya Kyuhyun sesampainya di tempat pengungsian, dia bertanya pada petugas yang mendata nama-nama korban yang selamat.

"Anda salah satu keluarga korban ?." petugas itu bertanya balik pada Kyuhyun

"Hm,"

"Disini ada dua orang yang bernama Lee Sungmin, mereka kini sedang – "

"Beritahu aku dimana mereka sekarang," ucap Kyuhyun tak sabaran saat mengetahui ada nama orang yang dicarinya dalam daftar nama korban yang mengungsi. Tanpa melanjutkan ucapannya, petugas itu langsung menuntun Kyuhyun menemui orang yang di carinya.

Kyuhyun sempat kecewa saat satu orang yang dia pertama temui bukanlah orang yang dia cari. _'Masih ada satu orang lagi, semoga itu kau...'_ yakin Kyuhyun dalam hatinya. Kyuhyun tetap mengikuti petugas tadi dari belakang, sambil sesekali dia mengedar pandangannya memandang semua korban yang ada di tempat ini. Ada rasa miris dan iba dalam hatinya saat melihat lansia dan balita menangis seperti orang yang terlantar. Hingga langkahnya berhenti karena orang yang di ikutinya berhenti.

"Dia salah satu korban yang bernama Lee Sungmin yang ditemukan selamat didalam sebuah lemari kayu saat pencarian korban semalam , dia masih dalam keadaan shock berat setelah mengetahui bahwa anak dan suaminya meninggal dunia, dia masih dalam pengaruh obat penenang, " terang petugas tadi pada Kyuhyun yang menatap erat punggung namja yang sedang tidur membelakanginya. Perlahan Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati sosok yang terbaring lemah itu. Dan betapa Kyuhyun terkejut, bahwa namja yang dihadapannya kini adalah orang yang paling dia cari, Lee Sungmin. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun bergetar saat menyentuh rambut namja ini. Dengan perasaan haru Kyuhyun menatapnya.

Betapa memprihatinkan kondisinya. Beberapa luka lecet di wajah, kepalanya di lilit perban begitu juga dengan kaki kanannya. Dan sudah pasti semua luka itu terasa amat sakit, belum lagi batinnya yang harus menerima kenyataan bahwa suami dan anaknya telah meninggal dunia. Melihat keadaan sosok ini membuat Kyuhyun merasakan sakit hati yang menjalar sampai ujung jarinya, matanya mulai memanas.

"Sungmin _hyung_..." lirih Kyuhyun saat mengusap kepala namja yang masih terlelap ini.

.

-o0o-

.

_**Dua bulan kemudian...**_

Seoul di pagi hari,

Suara alarm yang memekakkan telinga mulai mengusik tidur Kyuhyun. Namja berparas tampan ini mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia berjalan setengah sadar menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di sisi kanan kamar tidurnya dan masih membiarkan alarm di atas meja nakasnya berbunyi berisik.

Setelah mandi dan kini sudah berpakaian lengkap, Kyuhyun menatap dirinya di cermin besar yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Hari ini, tepat tiga minggu setelah dia pulang dalam tugasnya sebagai seorang anggota tim SAR. Ia melirik sebuah pigura berwarna biru yang terletak di samping alarm. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah foto. Foto delapan tahun yang lalu, moment saat kelulusan Sekolah Menengah Atas. Disampingnya berdiri seorang namja dengan senyum manis nyaris cantik yang terlukis dibibirnya. Namja yang berusia dua tahun lebih tua dari Kyuhyun. Sosok yang ia temui dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan saat musibah di Jepang dua bulan yang lalu. Perlahan di usapnya wajah manis yang terkurung dalam bingkai kaca itu menggunakan ibu jari.

-o0o-

Cho Kyuhyun's POV

Wajah manisnya masih seperti dulu saat aku kembali bertemu dengannya dua bulan yang lalu. Dapat kurasakan kesedihan yang mendalam di matanya. Aku masih ingat saat _eomma _ku menghubungiku dan memberi kabar bahwa Jepang terkena bencana besar, lebih tepatnya _eomma_ mengatakan bahwa provinsi tempat Sungmin _hyung_ lah yang terkena gempa dan tsunami. Kabar itu membuat hatiku luar biasa tak tenang, apalagi saat _eomma_ memberitahu bahwa bibi Lee jatuh pingsan saat mengetahui kota tempat tinggal putranya sudah rata dengan tanah. Hanya satu yang kupikirkan saat itu, "Apakah Sungmin _hyung_ selamat dari bencana ?,". Dan kebenaran yang kutemukan adalah dia selamat. Hanya dia yang selamat, sementara anak dan suaminya meninggal dunia. Ya, Sungmin _hyung_ sudah menikah tujuh tahun yang lalu. Dia ikut dengan suaminya pindah ke Jepang dan tinggal disana.

Aku memang tumbuh bersamanya sejak aku masih kecil, kami berteman akrab hingga dewasa. Selain itu, rumah kami juga bertetangga. Saat itu, saat hari kelulusan aku sudah berencana ingin mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Tapi hal yang terjadi justru dia mengatakan dia akan menikah bahkan sebelum aku mengatakan perasaan cintaku.

Acara kelulusan adalah hari terakhir aku bertemu dengannya, lebih tepatnya aku yang menghindar. Dan Sungmin _hyung_ juga sibuk dengan persiapan pernikahannya. Kekonyolan yang ku lakukan adalah berpura-pura sakit tepat di hari pernikahannya sehingga aku tidak menghadiri acara tersebut. Aku sangat ingat aku menangis semalaman saat itu. Meskipun begitu, aku pasti tetap berdo'a untuk kebahagiaan Sungmin _hyung_ dan itu selalu kulakukan sampai sekarang.

Aku membalik pigura di tanganku , "Masih ada...". Surat itu masih ada. Surat yang kutulis semalaman sebelum hari kelulusan. Surat dengan amplop kuning gading yang berisikan seluruh curahan hatiku dan semua perasaan cintaku padanya yang tak pernah berubah hingga sekarang. Surat ini sengaja ku simpan di belakang pigura.

Dan hari ini aku berencana menemuinya. _Eomma_ mengatakan bahwa keadaan Sungmin _hyung_ sudah membaik sejak kepulangannya dua bulan lalu dari Jepang.

.

**-o0o-**

**.**

Setelah meletakkan kembali pigura itu pada tempatnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Sungmin-_ah_, aku selalu mencintaimu. Kau percaya ?." tanya Kyuhyun saat matanya masih menatap wajah Sungmin di pigura tersebut. Dia sedikit terkekeh sendiri akan pertanyaan anehnya. Di letakkannya kembali pigura tadi di atas meja.

"Kau harus percaya..." ucapnya lagi lalu mengambil jaket kulitnya di tempat gantungan baju. Kyuhyun pun beranjak meninggalkan kamar tidurnya, lalu keluar dari apartemennya. Satu tujuannya saat ini, menemui Lee Sungmin. Namja yang sejak dulu menjadi cintanya.

.

-o0o-

.

Setelah perjalanan kurang dari satu jam, Kyuhyun kini sudah sampai di kediaman orang tuanya. Matanya tak lepas dari rumah bercat putih tepat di sebelah rumahnya, rumah Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memasuki rumah orang tuanya, matanya langsung menangkap sosok wanita yang melahirnya sedang sibuk di dapur.

"_Eomma_," serunya pelan dari belakang ibunya

"Eh ? Kyuhyun-_ah _, kau sudah datang ternyata," ibunya yang sempat kaget tapi kemudian tersenyum saat melihat putranya

"Aku membawa ini untuk _eomma_," ucap Kyuhyun duduk di kursi kemudian meletakkan sekotak kue yang dia beli saat perjalan menuju rumah orang tuanya.

"Dimana _appa_ ?"

"_Appa_ mu mungkin sedang sibuk dengan pekarangannya di belakang," jawab ibunya kemudian membawa kotak kue kedalam lemari pendingin.

"Bagaimana kabarmu setelah tinggal terpisah dari kami ?." tanya ibunya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menjawab sambil tersenyum saat mendengar sedikit nada ketus dari ibunya.

"Aku baik-baik saja dan sehat-sehat saja _eomma_,"

"Kau harus makan dengan baik, jangan sampai sakit. Kalau sampai sakit kau harus siap-siap kembali pulang kerumah." peringatibunya, dan Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum. Ibunya masih dan akan tetap menganggapnya seperti anak kecil.

"Siap komandan," goda Kyuhyun yang membuat ibunya tersenyum menampilkan kerutan di beberapa bagian wajahnya

"Isssh, kau ini"

"Hmm..._eomma_," Kyuhyun memanggil ibunya dengan nada menggantung.

"Ya ?"

"Apakah Sungmin _hyung_-" belum selesai Kyuhyun bicara, saat Kyuhyun menyebutkan nama Sungmin membuat ibunya teringat sesuatu, "Ah! _eomma_ lupa memberitahu mu. Kemarin, saat bertemu dengannya dia menanyakanmu. Dia berharap jika kau datang kesini, kau bisa mampir ke rumahnya," ibunya bicara sambil mengaduk sup yang mendidih di panci. Kyuhyun yang mendengar cerita langsung memasang wajah Sumringah.

"Benarkah ?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Kalau begitu aku akan ke tempatnya sekarang," Kyuhyun mulai beranjak dari kursinya lalu berjalan keluar rumah

"Kyuhyun-_ah_," panggil ibunya lagi

"Ya?"

"Kapan kau akan memberikan surat yang ada di belakang pigura itu ?," kali ini giliran ibunyalah yang menggoda. Kyuhyun yang terkejut akan Pertanyaan ibunya, ia terdiam.

"Raihlah cintamu," Ibunya berucap lembut menatap putranya yang berdiri diam di ambang pintu dapur.

"Ne, do'a kan aku _eomma_.." jawab Kyuhyun lalu melanjutkan langkahnya keluar rumah sambil memikir ucapan ibunya barusan. Ibunya memang tahu segalanya.

.

-o0o-

.

Kyuhyun berjalan tenang keluar rumah, perasaannya sedikit gugup. Saat baru melangkah menuju rumah tetangganya, Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin sedang sibuk membersihkan kaca rumahnya. Namja itu mengenakan sweater berwarna hijau tua , tak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. Kyuhyun memandangnya dari belakang memasang senyum bahagia. Betapa ia sangat rindu dengan orang di hadapannya ini.

Setelah beberapa saat barulah Sungmin sadar saat melihat bayangan tubuh tinggi itu di kaca hingga ia pun menoleh kebelakang.

"Kyuhyun - _ah_ ?"

"Ya, ini aku..." jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyuman khasnya. Sungmin menghentikan aktivitasnya dan meletakan alat pembersih kaca di atas kursi yang ada di sampingnya. Di hampiri Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di halaman rumah.

"Lama tak bertemu. Ayo, mari masuk kedalam," ajak Sungmin tersenyum, kemudian menuntun Kyuhyun menuju pintu rumahnya.

Keadaan rumah ini masih seperti saat terakhir dia berkunjung kesini delapan tahun yang lalu.

Semua perabotan, pigura-pigura, dan pajangan rumah masih sama. Di antara deretan foto-foto di dinding ada foto Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Seingatnya, foto itu di ambil saat keluarga mereka jalan-jalan mendaki gunung Naejangsan pada musim gugur saat itu.

"Kau masih ingat dengan foto itu ?," tanya Sungmin dari belakang setelah kembali dari dapur. Tangan kanannya memegang secangkir kopi.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku bisa melihat betapa senangnya ekpresiku karena berhasil mendaki sampai puncak Naejangsan," jawab Kyuhyun seraya memperhatikan ekpresi wajahnya di foto.

"Kau masih suka kopi krimer kan ? Aku membuatkan segelas untukmu. Ini..."

"Yeah, _hyung_ masih mengingatnya dengan baik." kata Kyuhyun mengulumkan senyumnya dan menyambut kopi buatan Sungmin untuknya.

"Hari sepertinya tidak terlalu panas, kau mau jalan-jalan sebentar di sekitar sini, menemaniku maksudku..." ajakan Sungmin barusan membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kaget,

"Kau sibuk ? Ya sudah tidak ap- "

"Baiklah, aku mau menemani _hyung_!" jawab Kyuhyun cepat membuat Sungmin tersenyum. Entah apa yang sedang Kyuhyun rasakan, tapi yang pasti dia kini salah tingkah dan berusaha mengalihkan dengan kembali meminum kopi di tangannya hingga dia sedikit meringis saat merasakan lidahnya seperti terbakar.

"Hati-hati, kopimu masih panas." peringat Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum canggung.

.

-o0o-

.

Cho Kyuhyun's POV

Aku mengikuti langkahnya dari samping, sesekali wajah manisnya mengandah ke langit menatap awan yang terang namun tak menyilaukan mata.

Kelopak bunga sakura merah muda di musim semi tahun ini berterbangan mengikuti semilir angin yang berhembus. Jalan ini sejak dulu jadi saksi pertumbuhan kami dari hari kehari. Jalan yang selalu kami lewati saat berangkat sekolah dari musim ke musim selanjutnya. Meskipun sudah lama, tapi aku seakan bisa melihat bayangan kami berdua berjalan menggunakan seragam sekolah.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, aku belum berterima kasih padamu..." suaranya membuyarkan lamunanku

"Ya ? berterima kasih ?"

"Hm, atas semua usahamu memulangkanku saat terjadi bencana di Jepang waktu itu." jawab Sungmin _hyung_ membuatku teringat lagi saat itu. Sungmin _hyung_ yang yang kutemukan dalam kondisi fisik dan mentalnya dalan keadaan 'tidak' baik-baik saja.

"Itu memang yang harus kulakukan, dan aku bersyukur _hyung_ akan secepat ini pulih. Tidak separah saat itu." jawabku yang membuatnya tersenyum tipis

"_Hyung_, kakimu benar -benar sudah sembuh ?," tanyaku lagi saat baru menyadari jika Sungmin _hyung_ sudah berjalan dengan baik

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Kaki ku sudah sembuh." ucapnya dengan anggukan kepala. Untuk beberapa saat kami diam. Kami berdua berjalan menuju sebuah bangku yang ada di tepi jalan

"Sudah berapa lama kau bergabung dengan anggota tim penyelamat ?, Aku tak menyangka impian kecilmu benar-benar terwujud," Sungmin bertanya padaku dan menatapku dari samping.

"Tidak lama, baru sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu. Setelah menyelesai kan studi ku." jawabku sambil membayangkan ucapanku saat masih kecil dulu yang mengatakan aku bercita-cita untuk membantu semua orang atau bahasa lainnya menjadi seorang pahlawan. Mengingatnya membuatku tersenyum.

"Bukankah kau sudah mendapat gelar seorang dokter, kenapa malah bergabung dalam tim itu ?."

"Bukankah keduanya sangat berhubungan erat ? dan aku juga senang melakukannya... " jawabku.

"Apakah akan merasa senang karena membantu orang dalam kesusahan ?."

"Menyenangkan, namun kadang juga sedih. Sedih karena melihat keluarga yang di tolong menangis saat mengetahui bahwa orang terdekatnya meninggal. Ya, karena memang salah satu tugas kami memang mencari jasad-jasad korban yang mengalami musibah."

"Ya, rasanya seperti ingin mati saja saat melihat orang terdekat kita sudah tak bernyawa. Begitulah yang aku rasakan saat itu..." lirih Sungmin _hyung_ dan terdapat riak air mata di sudut matanya. Aku menatapnya dengan haru.

"Aku tak menyangka akan secepat ini berpisah dengan mereka. Bahkan aku masih mengingat jelas suara Siwon dan anakku lewat telepon sepuluh menit sebelum kejadian itu terjadi," air mata Sungmin _hyung_ sudah mengalir di sudut matanya. Aku masih diam, berusaha membiarkan namja yang sangat ku cintai ini menumpahkan semua perasaan sedihnya walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak sanggup melihatnya menangis seperti ini.

"Tapi, meskipun begitu...aku percaya semua ini takdir Tuhan dan aku harus siap menerima semua itu. Bukankah begitu Kyuhyun –_ah_ ?" Sungmin _hyung_ perlahan menghapus air matanya sendiri.

"Ya, Tuhan selalu tahu yang terbaik. Ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang indah untuk _hyung_ kelak."

"Hm, Terima kasih Kyuhyun-_ah_..."

Kami berdua memutuskan untuk menutup cerita sedih tadi dan menggantikannya dengan cerita yang selama ini ku alami. Sesekali kami berdua bercerita kenangan lucu saat kami masih remaja dulu. Mengingatnya membuat Sungmin _hyung_ tertawa lepas. Sungmin _hyung_ juga sekali-kali bercerita tentang kisah cintanya dengan almarhum suaminya Choi Siwon _hyung_. Cerita yang sama sekali tak ku ketahui banyak. Tak lupa juga dia bercerita tentang putri kecilnya Yejin yang kini sudah tenang bersama ayahnya di surga.

Tak terasa berapa lama waktu yang kami lewati. Warna langit kini berubah jingga yang menandakan waktu petang telah tiba. Kami pun kembali pulang. Masih seperti tadi, aku yang berjalan di sampingnya selalu tertegun saat melihat paras indahnya. Kelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh dan berterbangan beberapa kali hinggap di rambut hitam miliknya membuatku dengan senang hati menyingkirkannya dari rambutnya. Sungmin _hyung_ hanya tersenyum tipis atas perlakuanku padanya.

.

-o0o-

.

Hari sudah berganti bulan, dan musim pun berganti. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini mulai dekat. Di berbagai kesempatan, baik itu akhir pekan mereka habiskan untuk bersama. Kyuhyun menyadari jika perasaan di hatinya sudah tak dapat di tampung lagi. Namun disisi lain, Sungmin belum genap setahun kehilangan . sudah pasti kesempatan untuk Kyuhyun mengisi hati namja itu tidaklah banyak. Tapi bukan itu sebenarnya yang menjadi masalah di sini. Kyuhyun lebih senang jika melihat namja yang dicintainya selalu tampak bahagia seperti sekarang. Ia tidak ingin perasaan miliknya akan menghancurkan semuanya. Jadi dia memilih bersabar akan cinta yang sudah lebih dari delapan tahun bersarang di hatinya. Kyuhyun percaya bahwa cinta berpihak pada waktu. Dan jika waktu itu telah tiba, tanpa harus memaksa cinta akan datang dengan sendiri kepadanya. Itulah harapan dan do'a Kyuhyun selama ini.

.

-o0o-

.

_10 desember 2011, pukul 19.20 KTS,_

Sungmin berjalan cepat sambil mengeratkan mantel tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya dari dinginnya malam di bulan desember ini. Sungmin memasuki sebuah supermarket untuk membeli beberapa macam keperluan pribadinya. Setelah mengambil beberapa barang keperluannya Sungmin pun berjalan menuju meja kasir. Akan tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang lewat pintu masuk. Sungmin yang ingin menyapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengurungkan niatnya saat ada seseorang yang masuk mengikuti Kyuhyun kemudian mengapit lengannya di tangan kiri namja tampan itu. Kyuhyun tak sendiri, dia bersama teman perempuannya. Perempuan yang bersama Kyuhyun terlihat sangat cantik dan mereka terlihat akrab sekali. Sungmin yang sempat diam tak bergerak sesaat akhirnya sadar, ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju meja kasir. Setelah selesai Sungmin berjalan buru-buru sambil berpikir _'kenapa dadaku tiba-tiba bergemuruh seperti ini ?'_.

"Sungmin _hyung_ ?," langkah Sungmin terhenti saat mendengar suara yang ia kenal di belakangnya, _'itu suara Kyuhyun..._'. Sungmin berbalik, dan benar saja Kyuhyun kini berjalan kearahnya.

"_Hyung_ disini sudah lama ?." tanya Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin.

"T-tidak, aku justru akan pulang sekarang," jawab Sungmin.

"_Hyung_ dengan siapa ? apa sendirian ?."

"Hm, aku harus pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa, selamat malam..." ucap Sungmin yang ingin segera pulang tapi tangannya di tahan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Jangan! _hyung_ jangan pulang sendiri. Aku akan mengantarkan _hyung_ pulang." kata Kyuhyun dengan nada tersirat khawatir

"Kyuhyun..." keduanya bersamaan menoleh saat ada suara lain yang memanggil Kyuhyun. Perempuan yang bersama Kyuhyun tadi lah yang memanggil Kyuhyun, dia menatap tangan Kyuhyun yang memegang lengan Sungmin.

"Tifanny..." Kyuhyun menyebutkan nama sosok cantik itu. Sungmin yang ada di situ mulai memutar lengannya agar terlepas dari genggaman Kyuhyun.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri, kau tenang saja. Temani saja temanmu..." ucap Sungmin lalu berjalan keluar dengan langkah cepat.

"Sungmin _hyung_!" panggil Kyuhyun lagi, namun Sungmin tak menghiraukannya

"Kenapa kau tak mengejarnya dan malah membiarkannya pulang sendiri sih ? _Aissh_ kau ini," omel Tifanny lalu berlari keluar berusaha mengejar Sungmin. Sementara Kyuhyun masih terdiam di tempatnya _'kenapa Sungmin hyung sedingin itu padaku?apa yang terjadi ?_' tanya batinnya cemas.

Sementara di luar,

"Sungmin-_ssi_ ! berhenti sebentar." panggil Tifanny dari belakang yang masih berlari mengejar Sungmin. Merasa ada yang memanggilnya lagi, Sungmin pun menoleh. Dan ia terkejut siapa yang ada di belakangnya kini.

"Kau..."

"Maaf mengganggumu, tapi aku memang tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Kyuhyun. Jadi kau tidak usah cemburu padaku," jelas Tifanny yang membuat Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu ?"

"Ya begitulah maksudku. Aku akan menelpon Kyuhyun agar menjemputmu disini, kau tunggu sebentar_,Ok_!" terang Tifanny yang semakin membuat Sungmin bingung.

Tak menunggu waktu lama. Mobil Kyuhyun berhenti di depan mereka. Kyuhyun turun lalu membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin.

"Kau, bagaimana denganmu ?." tanya Sungmin yang melihat Tifanny tidak ikut bersama mereka.

"Tidak usah, aku di jemput oleh kekasihku. Kalian pulang saja, hati-hati di jalan...daah..." jawab Tifanny. Setelah itu, mobil Kyuhyun pun berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Tifanny yang menatap dari kejauhan.

.

-o0o-

.

Di dalam perjalanan pulang keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Kyuhyun masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri masih memikirkan hal yang tadi. Sementara Sungmin melamun menatap sisi jalan raya yang hampir di tutupi oleh salju sepenuhnya.

Mobil Kyuhyun memasuki area perumahan Sungmin. Setelah benar – benar berhenti di depan rumah Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera keluar dan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sungmin.

"_Hyung_ baik – baik saja ?." tanya Kyuhyun saat mendapati Sungmin masih melamun. Sungmin yang tersadar segera turun dari mobil Kyuhyun.

"Jangan lagi,"

"Nde ?"

"Jangan lagi keluar malam sendirian _hyung_, jika memang perlu _hyung_ bisa menghubungiku. Aku akan siap mengantarmu," ucapan Kyuhyun peduli padanya. Sungmin yang mendengarnya hanya menunduk diam _'ini tidak seperti biasanya...'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

"Hm, Terima kasih..." lirih Sungmin hampir tak terdengar lalu perlahan meninggalkan Kyuhyun di halaman rumahnya. Namun sebelum dia benar – benar menjauh, Kyuhyun sudah tiba – tiba menarik lengannya. Dan detik selanjutnya dia sadar bahwa dia sudah ada dalam pelukan hangat Kyuhyun.

Semuanya di mata Sungmin seperti video _flashback_, bayangan mulai dari mereka kecil, remaja, wajah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lembut padanya, wajah Kyuhyun saat mengambil kelopak bunga di rambutnya. Bayangan itu semuanya di penuhi oleh sosok tampan yang memeluknya kini. Semuanya membuat kepala Sungmin pusing, hingga dengan satu dorongan kasar dia melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun lalu berlari masuk kedalam rumah.

" Oh Tuhan, apa yang sudah ku lakukan ..." Kyuhyun mengeram pelan, saat menyadari apa yang sudah dia lakukan tadi. Menyesal, karena rasa di hatinya tak bisa ia kendalikan.

.

-o0o-

.

Setelah kejadian malam itu, Sungmin mulai kembali diam. Diam dalam arti tak ingin memikirkan hal yang akhir – akhir ini yang bergelut di hatinya. Perasaan yang sulit di artikan. Sungmin bahkan tidak mengangkat paggilan Kyuhyun di ponsel nya atau pun sekedar membalas pesan. Dan hal ini sudah berjalan satu minggu.

"Sungmin...ada telepon untukmu, dari Kyuhyun." ibu Sungmin sudah beberapa kali memberitahukan itu pada Sungmin, tapi Sungmin selalu menolaknya dengan caranya tersendiri. ibunya dapat menangkap bahwa ada masalah pribadi yang terjadi antara putranya dan Kyuhyun.

" Sungmin...apa kau seperti ini ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun ?." tanya ibunya saat memasuki kamar Sungmin. Respon Sungmin hanya diam, meski ucapan ibunya barusan adalah kebenaran.

"Tak seharusnya kau begini jika memang tak ingin membuka hatimu pada orang lain, jangan perlakukan dia seperti ini... kasihan Kyuhyun." kata ibunya mengusap rambut putranya yang kini duduk memeluk lututnya di kasur.

"_Eomma_ tak pernah melarangmu dengan siapapun. Selama kau nyaman dengan orang itu, kami setuju saja."

Ya, kata itu 'nyaman'. Itulah yang selalu dia rasakan saat bersama Kyuhyun. Tapi...

"_Eomma_, aku hanya terlalu takut. Aku terlalu takut jika perasaanku padanya tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan. Aku takut menyakitinya _eomma_..." ucapan Sungmin barusan membuat ibunya tersenyum

"Kau bahkan belum mencobanya, jangan biarkan rasa takut itu menguasai hatimu sehingga menyakiti orang lain. Lakukan lah semuanya sebelum kau benar – benar menyesal nanti," kalimat ibunya barusan membuat Sungmin berkaca – kaca lalu memeluk ibunya erat. Dia mengangguk sekilas, Sungmin pun berusaha memantapkan hatinya.

.

-o0o-

.

Siang ini, Lee Sungmin melangkah kan kakinya dengan semangat. Senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya. Hari ini dia pergi ke apartemen Kyuhyun. Sesampainnya di sana, dia menuju pintu apartemen Kyuhyun yang terletak di lantai tiga. Sungmin yang sudah di depan pintu dan menekan bel. Beberapa kali sudah bel ia tekan, tapi tak ada yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Namun baru ia menyadari bahwa pintu apartemen Kyuhyun terbuka, tidak terkunci.

"Pintunya tidak dikunci, apa dia sedang keluar ?." ucap Sungmin sendirian lalu perlahan mendorong pintu kemudian masuk kedalam. Setelah melewati ruang tamu tidak ada tanda – tanda ada Kyuhyun di dalam.

"Kyuhyun- _ah_...,"

"Kyuhyun - _ah_, kau di dalam ?." panggil Sungmin lagi di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun, namun masih tidak ada memutar knop pintu kamar Kyuhyun pelan, mungkin saja Kyuhyun tidur pikirnya. Setelah benar – benar terbuka, dan lagi – lagi tidak ada seorang pun membuat Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. Sebelum benar – benar keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun, matanya menangkap sesuatu di atas ranjang Kyuhyun. Sungmin berjalan mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun. Tangan putihnya mengambil benda itu yang ternyata sebuah pigura. Sungmin tersenyum saat memandang fotonya dengan Kyuhyun. Foto yang di ambil saat hari kelulusan Kyuhyun. Sejenak ingatannya kembali ke masa itu.

"Apa ini ?," ujarnya saat merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal dibelakang pigura. Di baliknya pigura tersebut dan dia menemukannya

"Surat ?"

.

-o0o-

.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang. Saat memasuki apartemennya dia terkejut melihat ada sepatu orang di dalam. Dengan pelan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam, dia menemukan Sungmin duduk di kursi tamunya.

"_Hyung_, bagaimana bisa kau disi-"

"Pintumu tidak terkunci, jadi aku masuk." jawab Sungmin tanpa mendengar Kyuhyun menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

"Ah, aku lupa mengunci pintu tadi, " sadar Kyuhyun saat mengingat kelalaiannya, keduanya kembali diam.

"Hm..._hyung_...mengenai kejadian seminggu yang lalu, aku minta -"

"Aku hanya mengantar ini, _eomma_ membuatkannya untukmu. Kalau begitu aku pulang sekarang, sampai jumpa lagi..." lagi – lagi Sungmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. Sungmin meletakan sekotak Kimchi yang di bungkus kain merah di atas meja tamu. Kemudian bersiap akan pulang. Sungmin pulang tanpa di tahan oleh Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri diam saat Sungmin melewatinya.

"_Lagi – lagi kau seperti ini Cho Kyuhyun..."_ batin Kyuhyun pasrah.

.

-o0o-

.

_24 Desember 2011,_

Malam ini adalah malam yang bersejarah bagi seluruh umat Kristiani di seluruh dunia. Begitu juga yang terjadi di negara ginseng tersebut. Kyuhyun dan keluarganya baru saja pulang dari gereja begitu juga dengan keluarga Sungmin. Kedua keluarga ini berangkat dan pulang bersama.

Malam yang sudah semakin larut tak menyurutkan semangat seluruh muda-mudi di Seoul. Di antaranya ada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Sebelumnya dengan penuh keberanian Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin untuk bisa menemaninya menghabiskan malam ini. Mereka kini duduk di sebuah taman, keduanya diam melihat anak – anak muda memadu kasih.

"Sungmin-_ah_..." lirih Kyuhyun. Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun _'Kyuhyun memanggilku tanpa ada embel – embel hyung...'_ batin Sungmin namun ia tidak protes.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Matanya kini menatap Sungmin _intens__. Perlahan tapi pasti, kedua tangan Kyuhyun memegang bahu Sungmin. Berusaha agar perhatian Sungmin seluruhnya ke Kyuhyun._

"Sungmin- _ah..._ Aku tahu ini memang terlalu cepat untukmu. Meskipun begitu, aku tak pernah menuntut apapun darimu. Aku pun tidak pernah berniat mengganti siapapun di hatimu. Aku bahkan tak pernah tahu sejak kapan aku mencintaimu, tapi yang aku tahu mencintaimu adalah keharusan untukku. Dan malam ini aku hanya ingin mengatakannya... aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu hal yang pernah aku tunda delapan tahun yang lalu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu Lee Sungmin dari dulu hingga sekarang. Dan sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah berubah, aku percaya itu..." dada Kyuhyun yang beberapa saat lalu bergemuruh kini terasa menghangat dan lega. Kalimat itu keluar dengan sendirinya tanpa bisa ia tahan. Sungmin yang mendengarnya terperangah sejenak dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain_._

_'__Dan__dia...dia__benar–benar mengatakannya...'_ ucap Sungmin masih dalam hati.

Hampir sepuluh menit mereka diam, sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka suaranya lagi.

"Malam semakin larut dan dingin. Salju sudah turun, sebaiknya kita pulang..." ajak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempatnya dan mulai berjalan.

"Apa kau tak membutuhkan jawaban ?." tanya Sungmin tiba – tiba. Kyuhyun yang masih merasa dia melamun berbalik ke arah Sungmin. _'dia bilang apa tadi_ ?' tanyanya sendiri bingung

"Kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku tanpa mendengarkan jawabku ?." Sungmin bicara lagi, kali ini Kyuhyun baru percaya bahwa sosok ini memang bicara padanya.

"_Hyung_, kau..." Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk sekilas namun masih bisa di tangkap oleh Kyuhyun. Dengan sedikit berlari, Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Maaf ...sudah membuatmu menunggu lebih dari delapan tahun...maafkan aku..." ucap Sungmin memeluk erat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya membalas pelukan Sungmin.

"Tidak apa – apa...tidak apa – apa..." jawab Kyuhyun semakin memeluk erat Sungmin, hatinya sangat bahagia sekarang sampai – sampai ia merasa matanya sedikit memanas.

"Kau menerima jawabanku kan ?, kau menerimaku dalam keadaan seperti ini kan ?." tanya Sungmin lagi menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Sungmin dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Di kecupnya kening Sungmin penuh – penuh.

"Tentu saja, cintaku menerima apapun darimu. Cukup percaya padaku, semua akan baik – baik saja.."

"Ya, aku percaya padamu..." jawab Sungmin penuh keyakinan. Dan malam ini pulalah yang menjadi saksi sejarah baru kisah cinta mereka

.

-o0o-

**.**

_**Present time...**_

Hari ini kami berangkat ke Jepang dan pesawat yang kami tumpangi sudah mendarat di bandara Gimpo_ airport_. Ini kedua kalinya aku dan Kyuhyun ke Jepang setelah kejadian tepat tiga tahun yang lalu. Kyuhyun bersikeras ingin menemaniku ke Jepang hingga menunda pekerjaannya di rumah sakit. Ya, Kyuhyun kini menjadi seorang dokter karena memang dia lulusan dari fakultas kedokteran. Kyuhyun juga tak sepenuhnya melepas pekerjaannya yang menjadi seorang sukarelawan. Kyuhyun akan selalu khawatir jika aku pergi sendirian apalagi keluar negeri. Aku tahu dia seperti itu karena dia mencintaiku, dan akupun mencintainya. Mencintai Cho Kyuhyun, suamiku. Aku dan Kyuhyun menikah tahun lalu setelah kepulangan kami dari Jepang untuk mengunjungi makam suami dan anakku.

Dan kini kami kembali dalam perjalanan menuju kota tempat tinggal ku dulu, Fukushima. Dan lumayan memakan waktu yang lama. Kami tiba di sana sore hari, dan langsung pergi menuju makam anak dan suamiku dengan terlebih dahulu membeli karangan bunga.

Keheningan mendominasi area pemakaman ini, aku berdiri di samping kedua batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama anakku dan nama suamiku. Aku berdo'a dalam hati.

'_jangan khawatir. Aku tak takut lagi sekarang, karena ada dia yang selalu disampingku dan menjagaku...'_ pada makam itu. Kyuhyun yang berdiri di belakangku hanya diam sesekali merapikan rambutku yang tertiup angin sore.

Setelahnya pun kami pulang. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan kananku erat seraya melewati barisan makam disini. Aku mengikutinya dan merasakan kehangatan melalui genggamannya. Genggaman yang selama ini membuatku tenang dan merasa nyaman. Genggaman yang membuatku yakin akan betapa dia sangat mencintaiku dan betapa sabarnya dia selama ini menungguku. Dan genggamannya jugalah yang meyakinkanku bahwa aku juga sangat mencintainya.

**_END_**

**.**

**Happy JoyDay 13. 07. 2014.**

**Keep Calm & always love KyuMin**

**.**

**Maaf kalo ceritanya gak bagus**** dan tidak sesuai keinginan****, tapi ini salah satu bukti kalo saya cinta ama KyuMin...hehe.**

**Terima Kasih.**

**CU.**

22


End file.
